


Unspecified Parameters

by Trilled



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilled/pseuds/Trilled
Summary: Never, even if it seems like fun at the time, annoy a pregnant Klingon who can re-write holograms.
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Kudos: 19





	Unspecified Parameters

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 12 years ago. It's been a while since I watched Voyager but the characters feel on point.  
> This came about from a random discussion on ASCEML.

"Oh that man makes my blood boil." B'Elanna stormed into their quarters, throwing her pregnant body onto the couch.

"Who does Sweetie?" Tom asked, looking up from his TV.

"The Doctor. The man is rude, condensing, arrogant, and has a god like attitude towards anyone ill, and given it's the sickbay, that's most people he sees."

"I thought you managed to write those personality traits out of him. I take it he wasn't to helpful with your pinched nerve?"

"I am to put my feet up, and 'let Tom's healing hands massage away the pain.' As if we haven't tried that." She shifted uncomfortably. "I am not putting up with a pinched nerve this whole pregnancy."

"You could always force his program offline while I borrow a couple of nerve suppressants. Just tell him its maintenance work."

"Ooh, I know what type of maintenance work I'd like to do with him." She paused, and idea forming. "Actually I do. I have some very specific maintenance I need to do." She lifted herself up from the couch, and sitting down at the computer console.

"Whatever makes you feel better B'Elanna." Tom returned to his TV show, leaving his wife to her own business.

\--'--,--(@

Oh six hundred hours and the Doctor activated himself for his daily review, a chance for him to look over what work he had scheduled that day.

As his body materialised, he fell off balance, extra weight pulling him down.

He caught himself against a console so not to hit the floor. Looking down, he found the extra weight centred around his stomach in the form of a very large pot belly, or more specifically, a pregnant belly. 

"Computer, who has been altering my program?"

"Those details are restricted."

"Restricted?" Awkwardly he waddled to his desk, sitting down before he fell over again. "Dammit, this is my program, no one has more authority than me." He tried accessing the computer records on his program, but everything was blocked.

He tried to stand, but sharp jabbing pains flared up in his back. "Ow! Pain." He winced. "Computer can you tell me if Voyager's medical hologram is functioning correctly."

"Voyager's medical hologram is functioning within specified parameters."  
"And do those parameters include pregnancy?"

"That information is classified."

"Then what can you tell me?" He barked at the computer.

"Please specify parameters."

He got up, slowly this time to limit the pain. He grabbed a tricorder in the hope that something would register. As expected, nothing did, and he slammed it back down against the console.

"Sickbay to Captain Janeway."

Janeway responded, "What is it Doctor, I'm a little busy right now."

"Ah yes, your meeting with the Tabilk. When you have a moment, can you visit the sickbay? I believe that someone has been playing around with my parameters."

"I'll send Torres down to see you."

"Captain, I believe she is the one who did this to me."

"I'll be there when I have time, Doctor." She cut the commlink, leaving the Doctor to hide in the sickbay, hoping that no medical emergency happened before the Captain turned up. 

\--'--,--(@

The captain turned up an hour later.

The doctor had found that the only comfortable way to rest without causing pain was to lie down on the bio-bed.

"What seems to be the problem, Doctor?"

Slowly he got up, turning so she could see the full extent of his problem. 

"Oh my." She tried to stifle a laugh. "Someone definitely has been altering your parameters."

"Not just someone. B'Elanna Torres did this to me!"

"Did she tell you herself that she did this?"

"No, but it would be the way she would get back at me. For what, I don't know. And she's locked me out of my own program. I can't change it back."

"Maybe she's just trying to explain something to you. Making you understand how she feels."

He put his hand over his stomach. "Well it's a very real explanation. This baby is heavy, and uncomfortable and it kicks."

"Sounds like a real baby to me." She tapped her comm badge. "Janeway to Torres. B'Elanna, have you got a minute to come down to the Sick Bay. Seems the Doctor is having a couple of problems with his program this morning, I was hoping you might know something about it." She could hear Paris's muffled laughter in the background, before Torres gave a reluctant yes. 

The Doctor began pacing the room, resting his hands on his stomach. 

"Look at it this way, you are experiencing something most men would never get to. It will give you a unique understanding when treating your pregnant patients. Just like when you gave yourself the Levodian flu."

"The male body is not designed for bearing children though. Women are built to carry all this extra weight, their bone and muscle structure. Not to mention stretch marks, and hormones, morning sickness. And where is this baby growing anyway. I don't have a uterus."

"Not meaning to pry Doctor, but do you have any reproductive organs?"

"My physical appearance is that of a male, so yes, I do have a penis." He lay back down on the bio-bed, sulking about his situation.

"Doctor, I'm sure your not the only person who has every become pregnant by accident."

"But Captain..!" He stammered, as the doors to the sickbay opened and the Doctor pulled a blanket over himself to hide.

"Morning Captain." Torres greeted them.

"Ahh, good." The Doctor swung out of the bio-bed, turning to face his tormentor, belly to belly.

Torres smirked, then snorted, and let out a hearty laugh. "Oh dear, that looks so much more funnier on you in real life than it did when I was writing the schematics."

Janeway looked at Torres, putting on a serious demeanour. "B'Elanna, did you get the Doctor pregnant?" A smile crept into the corner of Captain's lips.

Trying to stop herself from laughing, she turned to face Janeway. "Yes Captain, I did."

The Doctor held her arm, pulling her back around to look at him. "Why? I have done everything that is expected of, maybe even more."

"I want you to understand what it is like to be pregnant. To have to stand on your feet for over 8 hours a day, trying to do your work while this bump gets in your way, and then when you sit down to relieve the ache in your feet, your back hurts. And then you're told that the best medical advice is to stay off your feet. I could have told you that." She turned to Janeway, "Captain, I want you to know that I was provoked into taking these actions. The Doctor was being unreasonable yesterday."

"Just because I don't give you a nerve suppressant, doesn't mean you can alter my program, and then lock me out of it." The Doctor countered.

"I seem to recall you had similar problems understand Ensign Wildmann's problems during her pregnancy. I think a brush up on being a patient might be a good reminder for you." Janeway looked at him.

"Captain, you can't be serious?" He turned to Torres. "How is this program designed to end? Did you design me to go through labour too?"

"I think a week should be long enough." Janeway explained to Torres. She looked at the Doctor and put her hand on his stomach. "You only look six months pregnant to me. I don't think you're in any danger of going into labour."

"Actually Captain, its more like 7 months. That way to Doctor will go through things before I do." She rested her hand on her lower back, massaging it as best she could. "Doctor, I'll give you back control in a week."

"A week! But my back already hurts now." He whined at them both, hoping for leniency.

"Tom gives wonderful massages." She smiled at him. "Maybe you should ask him."

"That..." he winced, holding his stomach. "Ow, more pain." 

B'Elanna turned to the Captain. "I designed it to feel real, even down to movement and regular kicking."

The Doctor looked at her with confusion and concern. "This isn't just kicking. I feel pressure. Pressure lower down. I think... I have to urinate."

"Get used to it. This baby has found my kidneys and kicks them once an hour. Yours will too." She smiled, and left the Doctor.

"Captain, I'm a holographic doctor. I am not designed for bodily functions."

"Doctor, it looks as though for the next week you are." She clapped the Doctor on the shoulder, and left, leaving him on his own and pregnant in the sickbay.

\--'--,--(@


End file.
